


I Never Wanted to Understand

by Aj090901



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Justice Lords AU, M/M, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901
Summary: The Royal Court (Justice Lords au) controls the world now, as well as Tim's fate. Except he seems to be so much more important to them and he can't fathom why, but its only a matter of time before it all comes rushing out.





	1. Intro

The Royal Court; that's what a servant or a citizen, like me, would call **them** . Soon I won't be able to address them as so. That issue doesn't matter at the moment. What matters is your knowledge of our world. This court is made up of the five most powerful, strongest, and wealthiest families. Their great ancestors wanted to cleanse the world and this is how they believe they could achieve it. If the people were under their strict supervision, then no crimes **could** be committed. No unfair rulings. No more murders. For as long as they fought for this idea they were pushed back into a world of **nonsense** . A world where man's **desires** overcame all. Other things captured their attention. They could not find their way to victory. Until Bruce Wayne took hold of the reigns.

    Each family was blessed, or cursed depending on how you intercept it, with a gift to go with their beliefs. Monster was the most common description for these curses. For that was all the humans saw them as, cold hearted beast that walked like men.

The Amazon's, lead by Diana Prince, were gifted with strength beyond mortal men and skin as transparent as the wind. They believed women to be superior to men, believed the way to peace was the genocide of all men. Of course they were proven wrong after they exiled themselves to an island and still problems arose among them, yet they still believe in the way of their ghosts.

The Krypton's, lead by Clark Kent, were gifted with alien abilities. The ability to soar among the clouds, to lay the sun upon any they wished with a look, and super strength. They believed for the longest time that the people should be free to make their own mistakes and then to be punished accordingly. It didn't take long for them to be convinced of the corruption in human blood.

The Lantern's, lead by Hal Jordan, were gifted with an alive imagination. Any thing they could think of they could use will to create it with their mind alone. They through most of history were mostly absent, traveling space spreading their authority upon planets that neared ours. They believe in will power. Whether it be good or bad if you have the will to do so then you shall.

The Speedster's, lead by Barry Allen, were gifted with the ability to slow down time itself. They could run fast enough to run back in time, evidence for this is one of the older men who came from the very past. They believe that humans should submit to them. That we deserve to be used for whatever we can do best and for them that's food. They strive off of our energy, everything we do feeds them.

The Wayne's, lead by Bruce Wayne, were gifted with extreme gifts. There strength beyond that of any human, teeth that glinted in the darkness as they tore out the throats of their enemy, and an intelligence to rival any force. Along with the endurance to survive any battle and outlive all of those that surrounded them. Detectives by curiosity, killers by default. They believe humans are the weakest link. That we need to be cared for, our every move watched like children because we can't do it on our own.

These family have come from dust to bold, the thoughts of their minds shifting and changing. One conclusion throughout all was the fact that humans were believed to be harmful to all organisms that walked the Earth. Whether we were to be controlled, or destroyed, whether we were to walk free, or perish, was at the hands of these families. Yet, in their moments of solitude they saw something in the light of humanity. The ability to overcome all the pain and strife that we would face. They saw an Angel among the Valkyrie.

The Valkyrie are known for the one thing they decided that could affect all fates. In combat they were the ones who decided who lived and who would die. Except this Angel did not take lives, they took the dead souls that had passed on and returned the souls to true harmony to the body of the being worthy. These beings were chosen by the chords of their fate and the tales of the future. But for every blessing the world recieved, an evil would try to consume it.

The Sirens were birthed to drag the souls of travelers of all types to the darkest pit before twisting their souls until they knew not where they belonged. They problem with this was that there was only one Angel among the darkness and soon her heart would not be able to take the darkness of the new world. She turned towards her only solution, The Court.

She begged them to give her what she needed to survive, so she could continue with her light. Each family agreed, but soon they were corrupted by greed and hatred for each other in a haze. With all this hatred the Valkyrie was no longer protected by their happiness and love and soon she died. The moment her body hit the ground the haze was broken and The Court realized what they had done. In their grief they called upon a mysterious force to see the fate of the world, as well as humanity.

An Oracle told the story of the brave Valkyrie and how she would not be the last of her kind. They told the story of the humans and how they would become darker each passing year, but a day would come when the Valkyrie would be needed once more. When that day came a human would birth the child that would save the world. The Valkyrie would come from a human, but the child would be special and unite what was once cold and broken. What was once thought as forever lost would be found.

The Court were now in a predicament. To kill the humans and lose the Valkyrie or to strife through and wait for their saviour. It was no brainier which decision they would chose, but they would try their best to shape humanity into the best they could. They would give the best they could offer. For the Valkyrie.


	2. This Is Where It Starts

Footsteps raced down the old dirty alleyway in one of the many dark places in Gotham city. "You are such a nerd," Stephanie Brown, a blond woman with a kind yet playful personality sang to him in a laughing tone. Slinging her head back allowing her long blonde hair to cascade down her back, a long laugh escaping from her throat. Her blonde hair which swings back and forth down her back in waves of beautiful sunlight, even in a place like Gotham she shines. She stands out with her bright purple sweater and neon green jeans, but that is how she wants it. At least, while she is in the better parts of town if you can even label them as that, no one wants to be noticed in this part of town. Every corner of this place seems to hold darker shadows.

 

   A scream pierced the stale air above it came from the silhouettes further up in the main street, a shooting was occurring. Steph gasped quietly filled the air and her grip on my hand tightened before she began to frantically pull me towards the entrance of an alleyway nearby. At that moment, an overwhelming panic fills his chest as a chill ran through his spine; something was coming. Something bad. At the time unbeknownst to myself, that moment was the awakening of what I would later name my personal hell. A hell I would never be able to escape once I entered. It would become my home within time.

 

An ominous shadow loomed over Tim and Stephanie's heads and before either of them had time to register what was happening Ultra Boy landed in front of them. His colorful suit stood out drastically among the darkness of Gotham. His sinister smile fit right in among the thugs and villains around Gotham's dark depths though.

 

‘Connor Kent. A clone made by Cadmus combining Ultra Man and Lex Luthor's DNA in hopes to create a weapon to change the tides. Only for the clone to fall into Ultra Man’s hand after Luther had been defeated.’ Tim unconsciously stepped closer to Stephanie, his best friend since they met in a park on a lonely rainy day when he was chasing Owlman, for a hope of just one more shot. He got more than just a shot that day. He got his name. He got the truth that had pulled upon his heart ever since he learned it from his haunting parents. He still remembers his father’s dreading pale face and his mother’s stoic face as she revealed nothing to him through her face.

 

Ultra Boy landed gently in front of the two teens out past curfew. Tim was amazed at the audacity of another to enter the Owls Domain knowing his rules of permission and escorting if you need to speak to him. Something must have been occurring which means that Owls are far. Everyone knew The Owl did not take too kindly to people disobeying his rules, and Ultra Boy could hear the sounds of the screams of agony of what seemed to be the little demons blood fest. They would be too busy dealing with that shooting to be able to realize one of the rebellious teenagers had gone missing. Ultra Boy’s smirk deepened at the thought of being able to play for once after a long period of business.

 

“Where do you think you are going cutie?” Ultra Boy turned his leer towards them from where he stood proudly, he leaned in closer sniffing the air carefully. In an attempt to draw the scent of these beauties scents. Can not have a stinky lover after all. “Do you not know the rules?” He raised his eyebrow at them in question as he gestured with his hand to the moon.

 

Tim and Stephanie turned to look at each other before turning back to Ultra Boy to give him their response. Before Tim could speak Stephanie spoke up in a mocking town. “This is not your town,” Stephanie gritted out and moved her body closer to Tim’s own smaller frame. She was afraid, you could see it in the way she trembled and avoided eye contact. Yet she refused to be bowed by a man like this.

 

Ultra Boy’s eyes narrowed in annoyance before making a shoo gesture, the motion was in the direction behind them. “Scram blonde bitch, I was talking to your pretty little friend.” Ultra Boy turned his leering gaze upon Tim completing blocking out the fact that Stephanie had frozen in shock at being dismissed so easily.

 

Stephanie slowly lets go of Tim’s hand before moving to stand tall. She seemed to about to say something of reassurance, yet Tim felt absolutely safe. He knew his savior would be around the corner, he just had to get rid of Stephanie first. For her own safety. He turned to her slowly and calmly. “Go, I will be fine,” he whispered lowly to her even though he knew it would be useless when dealing with someone who had super hearing. His shoulders tensed as he sensed Ultra Boy’s movements before he sped over.

 

His breath hit Tim’s ear as he invaded Tim’s space. “Damn right baby,” Ultra Boy grabbed Tim around the waist tightly and flew him to a roof to get away from Stephanie. Her shocked face frozen in shock at the surprising and fast movements. Tim could practically feel her panic in his heart and his lungs choked on her fear.

 

The moment Tim’s feet landed on the concrete of the roof he gripped Ultra Boy’s hands on his waist and threw them off him. “Get off me,” Tim pushed Ultra Boy with a well-aimed hand, unbeknownst to Ultra Boy, his push was not strong it was because he had a small piece of kryptonite on him when he pushed. A gift he had received a few years ago in the shape of a necklace from a little boy with a serious face. Ultra Boy’s grip slackened in surprise and Tim escaped his grasp to stand approximately ten feet away. His arms wrapped tightly around his waist and his body turned slightly away from Ultra Boy.

 

Ultra Boy’s eyes widen dramatically the moment he saw a dark shadow creeping up behind Tim, his eyes reflected pure terror as Black Owl made herself visible. He had been wrong to think what he did, the Owls had noticed something wrong in their town. The terrifying face of those stitches caused anyone who had even a previous thought to shut their mouths and forget it. Before she forced your own mouth to become like hers. She placed a gentle hand on Tim to alert him to her presences behind him.

 

Tim stiffened slightly at the touch before glancing at her with wide eyes. He turned back to face Ultra Boy and he felt glee at the terror present on the clones face. The more logical side of him knew that it meant trouble for him, as well. Above the scene, Ultra Man had watched his protege in boredom until Owlman appeared next to him, a smirk on his face at the same scene. His sharp eyes caught the sight of Timothy and Black Owl moving until he was to her side instead of in front of her. An intelligent move, to protect your treasure put an enormous obstacle between the two.

 

Ultraman turned skeptical eyes from his protege towards the dark figure nearing him silently. “I do not think I have ever seen you smirk before, what is so funny?” Ultraman began to sweat, not in fear for his protege, but in fear for himself. One should never try to test an Owls limits, especially in his own territory.

 

Owlman gazed downward fondly at the young boy Ultra Boy had made the mistake of touching or for even breathing in the same space as Tim. Which not only had he touched him he had pulled off the street even if he should not have even been out this late. “That is Timothy Drake. The betrothal of one of my own heirs.” Owlman made no gestures with his statement. He only continued to gaze down at the boy. “I have not decided who yet, so he is fair game. At least among the members of the Owls.”

 

Ultraman’s face began to pale rapidly when he made a move to go and pull his weapon to safety. Owlman intercepted his movements. Ultraman turned his eyes to the Owl and he knew if he went down there, he would suffer the same fate as his clone. The only reason Owlman stopped him was so his source of amusement could continue. He wanted to wait until it was absolutely necessary to interrupt and it would only occur once he believed precious Timothy need him to stop the actions below.

 

Down below on the concrete roof Nightwing had just arrived with Talon following close behind in his footsteps. When Damian saw what Cassandra had urgently told them to get their asses over to her location and deal with the shooting quickly for, he burned hot red. ‘How DARE that clone to touch their Timothy. He’s probably traumatized, scared out of his mind from the clones paralyzing touch. It was a good thing Cassandra was patrolling around this area when she was or else…’ He did not even have to think of what the clone would want from Timothy, it was obvious. From his lossy night hair to his porcelain blue eyes which sparkled with intelligence and warmth. To his delicate long hands, which elegantly moved. Timothy was their beautiful masterpiece. He should not even be outside in Gotham’s dark, gloomy streets. He should only have the best of the best. He should never have to place pressure on himself or become stressed due to impacts. No one has the right to ever ask or order anything from someone as amazing and perfect as Timothy. How any parent would be willing to let a beautiful jewel such as a childlike Timothy out of the sight was a mystery to him and always remain that way.

 

A red glint appeared after the two others soon afterward and Red Hood walked out of the shadows towards his brothers. Red Hood calmly placed a hand on Nightwing’s elbow to hold him back from pouncing on the clone, the clone had yet to realize he had more company than just Black Owl due to his consuming fear. Black Owl gently pushed Tim back towards her other brothers hoping they would get the idea as she approached Ultra Boy. Red Hood swooped in and gently picked Tim up bridal style, causing Ultra boy to flinch at seeing another owl. Talon observed how their precious Timothy barely reacted to being so effortlessly picked up. A small concerned frown appeared on his face at how easily Hood had been able to pick him up. He had always been too small, too fragile. He was always below the weight he should be. It must have been the shock of the situation he had been placed in that caused no reaction to occur at all.

 

Above Owlman watched on in fondness as his children worked together to protect their fragile treasure. Timothy’s eyes moved only once, but it was to subtly move upwards to check the skies towers for the missing adults. He had even almost missed it. It was the fact that he had been searching for a reaction that he had seen it. Owlman felt pride bubble in his chest at the fact Tim had been able to tell who all had appeared behind him. As well as the fact that he was able to realize there was only two missing. He did well getting this one before he was snatched away by some darker and cruel force.

 

Tim flinched in surprise as Red Hood jostled Tim from his arms in a quick movement and passed him off to Nightwing hurriedly. Red Hood quickly moved to intercept his rowdy siblings in an attempt to protect Tim’s eyes from catching the gruesome sight of blood. Meanwhile, Tim turned his eyes upward towards Nightwing’s chiseled jaw in surprise and shock. Nightwing’s eyes widened at the adorable sight in his arms before his eyes lowered seductively as he gazed into Tim’s penetrating gaze. Inside that gaze, he spotted many emotions; nervousness, relief, and worry. Nightwing chuckled as a thought entered his mind, ‘He must be happy to have been saved from such a brutish man but worried about his punishment for breaking curfew. Oh, we get to punish him?’ As this dirty thought crossed Nightwing’s mind he turned a smirk down to the light and small body in his arms.

 

Tim nearly groaned at the smirk that had been turned on him. Tim was having a bad day, on top of that this handsome man was most definitely going to want to punish him for breaking the rules instead of letting him off with a warning. Why did he have to always listen to Stephanie? Why did he never exclaim to her, ‘No! Let’s do it my way!’ Maybe if he had they would not be in this, well maybe he would not be in this situation. She always got the lucky straw. Damn her lucky streak.

 

At that very moment, Owlman gently landed on the roof with Ultraman following not far behind him with a pale stricken face. Owlman calmly walked towards the only side of the roof not fighting. He peered down at Tim before giving him a small satisfied smile. In was then that Tim felt an overwhelming need to sleep. He realized that the rest of the Owls had almost invisible masks covering their faces to protect them from the sleeping gas that Owlman released in the small space. As sleep neared he felt Owlman’s cold, hard glove caress his hair gently. The hand slowly moved to caress his jaw as he kissed Tim’s forehead, whispering into the pale skin, “Rest well, precious. You are safe now.” Tim’s mind slowed down until all he could do was close his eyes and welcome the warm embrace of sleep. Which offered a man that had not slept in, at the least, past two days to drift into relaxation. A warmth covered his body as Owlman placed his cape around the thin shivering body. Tim fell asleep to that warmth and contentment.


	3. Waking Up

Purple mist sprouted from the ground, but no floor was in sight. No matter where Tim looked he could not see the ground. Only clouds and mist. His skin began to sweat, he became nervous. Something did not feel right. On the inside, his heart was lurching in fear. It was then the small hand slipped into his. Tim looked up hoping to catch the person that had touched him, but he could not see anyone. Large shadows darkened the already dark room. Tim’s breath sped up as large claws reached out to him. He panicked and his breathing became hysterical. Again the pressure in his hand increased and a wave of calmness rushed over him. Beside this unseen person, he felt completely safe.

As if no matter what happened he would be protected and cared for. As his heart rate calmed the shadows pulled back and the light shined through to the unknown area. In front of Tim, the purple mist cleared to a grayish color. Instead of the darkness being accompanied by the humid air it was now light with a warmth to the air that was not uncomfortable. Tim calmed considerably and turned towards the hand holding his own tightly. Yet he could not see anything except a blurry figure. Tim tilted his head at the figure curiously and felt a jerk occur as he fell backward into a void. The next thing he knew was his eyes shooting open as he gazed at the open curtains of the room he was currently in.

   The room was quite lovely. The curtains were a baby blue with white window sills that could be sat on. The windows seats were adorned with small fluff pillows that were black with white and navy blue geometric patterns carved on to them. The walls were also a baby blue put with the smallest swirl designs carved into them with a gold color. From what Tim could see from his position he was currently laying in, the nightstand was an elegant shape and pure white as well. On top of the nightstand were a small black digital clock, a navy blue charging dock, and a rectangle shaped light attached to the wall. Across the room towards the corner was a black bookcase with about half of the shelves filled as well as a Victorian blue chair sitting diagonally to it. Out of Tim’s peripheral, he could see an adjacent door and beside that a dresser. The dresser was towards the end of the bed and was pure white with small baby blue designs carved into it. A top of it was a great mirror which was attached. An opaque vase in the middle of the dresser filled with flowers like amaranthus, Baby’s breath, Dahlia, and plumeria.

Tim turned slightly so he was now sitting up in bed and could view the other half of the room. The other half of the room had a long carpet spreading out with a baby blue table atop it. On that table were some magazines. Across from the table and at the edge of the rug was a baby blue couch. The couch was a long L shaped type with the same type of throw pillows as the ones on the window sill. The rug itself was mostly white with blue accents on it. A few paintings were hung up behind the couch with white frames. Each painting was of different places around the world with either a sun-setting or moon-rise in them. The was a door across from the couch on the other side of the coffee table facing toward Tim and to the side of the table. Another door was also on the wall, but closer to the one on the other side.

Tim was so amazed by the settings that he completely ignored the presence of another at the foot of his bed. When Tim heard the man clear his throat he whirled back around to face him. It was then that Tim brought the covers up to his chin and realized he was not wearing the clothes he last remembered wearing. He was dressed in a black sweater that dwarfed his form and slipped of his shoulders. He was also wearing what appeared to be leggings with white swirls on the bottom half. At the end of his bed was an older man standing perfectly straight. He was dressed in a suit and carried a tray in one hand, the other hand was tucked to his chest with a towel of some sort hanging on it. He smiled sweetly at Tim with kind eyes as they made eye contact.

Tim looked around nervously to see if he missed any other people lurking in the room, but his eyes found none. “Um, hi.” Tim gave the man a small wave and he simply nodded his head at Tim. “Um. Do you know why I am here?” Tim picked at the covers as he asked this, but never broke eye contact.

   The old man smiled sweetly at him again before inclining his head. “My masters brought you back after you were caught out after curfew and were attacked. How are you feeling?” The old man moved towards the nightstand and placed the tray on it. He lifted the circular lid revealing medicines, a bottle of water, and a glass of champagne.

   Tim looked at the Advil suspiciously as he sat up slightly. His sweater dropped further down revealing more of his collarbone at his movements. The old man eyed the shoulder like he desperately wanted to fix the shirt and his hands twitched slightly. Tim smiled at the sweet old man before responding, “My head does not really hurt all that bad. Just some drowsiness.” As he said this he fixed his shirt and the old man looked relieved at the motions.

   Alfred handed Tim the bottled water and held the medicine out with a tilted hand, so Tim could deny it if he wanted too. Tim did deny the medicine, but devoured the water completely. Tim slipped out from under the covers to stand up straight handing the empty bottle to the old man. “Ah, My name is Tim Drake by the way. In case you do not already know it.”

   The old man smiled sweetly at him as he placed the contents back on the tray as he took a few steps back. “I am Alfred Pennyworth. It is a pleasure to meet you officially, Young Timothy.” The old man began to walk away after giving Tim a short bow. Tim hurried to follow him as they exited the door.

   Tim nervously twiddled his hands as he followed after Alfred. He did not really know what he was supposed to do in this situation. The logical thing would be to ask to be shown the way out, Except, this was Tim’s fiance’s home. Even though he had never met his arranged partner should he truly leave without at least thanking them for housing him last night? It was also the Owl’s home, which his fiance was a member of. So should he truly just skip out or would they come and find him anyway? “Um, Alfred.” The old man turned his head slightly and slowed down his pace. “Do you known were any of your masters are?”

Alfred gave Tim a small considerate smile as he shook his head in a negative direction. “You can wait here if it is alright with you?” The butler turned to a double set of doors and pushed them open revealing a huge library. A fireplace lit up one wall with accompanied red chairs and a large couch surrounding it. A beige rug sits nicely underneath all of the furniture. Off to the other side was rows off books and a staircase to get to the next shelves a floor up. A few tables and chairs were set out with books placed in seemingly random positions.

Tim’s gasp and nod were all Alfred needed as he closed the door behind Tim and left him to take in the libraries magnificences. Tim wandered over to the bookshelves and started to run his hand down each column of books. At the center of the rows was a large book and upon closer inspection, he realized it was a guide to the library. Tim immediately began to search for interesting books and took them to an empty table back at the front. Tim was elated to have been left alone in his heaven. He completely blocked out whose home he was in and began to read books in various different languages.

He found many vast concepts that he had only wished to be able to read one day. He continued to read for many hours as he was absorbed into the books. At some point, Alfred returned and forced him from the library with a fond smile and into the dining room. He sat him down at one end of the long koicha brown colored table and then disappeared into the kitchen to retrieve the plates he had prepared. He served him a bowl of vegetable rice and a plate of chicken.

   Tim devoured the food quickly before asking to be taken back to the library after Alfred finished his work in here of course. Alfred placed the dishes in the sink to be washed with the rest of the dishes after he returned from taking Tim back to the library. Tim excitedly skipped after Alfred as he was led down the halls again. He was returned directly in front of the library and Alfred bid him goodbye. Tim scurried over to the table he had been at only to find the books he had already read gone. It was then that he realized that there were other books placed beside the notes he had taken on the books he wanted to learn more about. Tim leaned in closer to see another set of handwriting commenting on the question he had asked and at the end of all of his notes was a small line that made Tim smile, _“Not a lot of people can read in as many languages as you can. I will admit my surprise at seeing such accurate notes on books in at least five different languages. You have most definitely colored me shocked, pretty boy.”_

   Tim smiled at the message again before looking around to find the culprit. Just around the corner of one of the rows of books, he could see a shadow moving. He walked closer carefully and quietly trying to just get a peek around the bookcase. On the other side was a man re-shelving books back onto their appropriate shelves. He wore a green sweater that gripped his biceps tightly as well as black denim jeans that were practically sculpting his thighs. He had dark red hair that appeared to almost be black and a small white streak in front. From Tim’s analysis of the Owl’s and Wayne’s appearances, this must be Jason Todd. The only one of the bunch that had at one point led a resistance against the Court before joining his family again. Tim slowly edged closer half afraid and half curious. As he stepped closer Jason turned his head slightly and made eye contact with Tim. They both froze, Tim in a slight panic at having been spotted; although his face did not show it. Jason froze in surprise because he had not sensed Timothy approaching him even though he knew that he was in the room. They both stared at each other for a few moments before Jason turned to face Tim completely. He took a step towards Tim and smiled charmingly.


End file.
